


Vide

by Maisunadokei1856



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisunadokei1856/pseuds/Maisunadokei1856
Summary: Il était une fois un jeune garçon vide assis dans une sombre ruelle vide à contempler de ses yeux vides ses mains vides qui n'avaient jamais rien tenu.





	Vide

Il était une fois un jeune garçon vide assis dans une sombre ruelle vide à contempler de ses yeux vides ses mains vides qui n'avaient jamais rien tenu. Il voyait le monde mais le monde ne le voyait pas. Rares étaient ceux qui daignaient ne serait-ce que le regarder. Son propre père ne le regarda jamais. Sa mère le regarda et vit son père. Les gens autour le regardaient et voyaient la faute de ses parents.

Puis un jour, une fille aux iris d’un rouge profond regarda sans crainte dans le gouffre immense qu’étaient ses yeux vides. Jamais personne avant elle ne l’avait regardé ainsi, ne l’avait vu pour ce qu’il était. Elle lui demanda son nom, se soucia de ses sentiments, regarda sa vie vide de sens et voulut lui en apporter un, lui donner la force de continuer. _Mange,_ lui dit-elle. _Et si tu n’as pas d’argent, vole, ou vends ton corps._ _Mais c’est sale,_ avait-il protesté. _Et alors ?_ était sa simple réponse. _Ne t’attache pas à des notions toutes faites, définies par la société,_ avait-elle achevé.

Sur le coup, il sut que c’était une erreur. Ce n’était pas juste ; le bien, le mal, la morale, ces notions devaient protéger la société, empêcher les plus fragiles de sombrer.

Mais elle partit et le laissa derrière, posant une boucle d’oreille dans une de ses mains vides. Trouve-moi, avaient été ses derniers mots. Le poids de la solitude l’écrasa à ce moment. Le plaisir d’être à ses côtés, la chaleur de sa main dans les siennes, la joie de regarder le monde avec elle et d’y voir de la beauté pour la première fois.

 _Tu me manques,_ pensa-t-il. _Je veux te revoir. Je veux te revoir encore une fois, dussé-je me damner en chemin._

Et il se damna, comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain, comme si lui-même n’avait aucune valeur. Il tâcha ses mains de sang, il offrit son corps sans limite. Il mentit, vola, et signa un pacte avec tout diable qu’il trouva en chemin. Il s’infligea les pires traumatismes, ignorant ses blessures jusqu’à ne plus les sentir. Jusqu’à ce qu’il oubliât qui il était et ce qu’il faisait et le sens de cette douleur. Jusqu’à ce que son souhait soit enfin réalisé par une diablesse aux cheveux rouges et aux lèvres écarlates.

Lorsqu’il la vit de nouveau, huit longues années plus tard, et en dépit de tout bon sens, il la prit dans ses bras comme s’il était sur le point de se noyer et qu’elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Et c’était vrai dans un sens, sauf qu’il s’était noyé il y a bien longtemps. Il s’était noyé et avait disparu dans une immense étendue d’eau dans laquelle il ne se retrouvait plus.

 _Cet homme est comme de l’eau,_ avait dit le frère de sa douce. _Une eau si calme qu’elle en est effrayante ; elle réfléchit parfaitement celui qu’elle a en face, mais ne permet jamais ne serait-ce que d’apercevoir sa véritable nature._

Ces mots l’avaient empli d'une terreur sans nom.

Douce Lacie bien-aimée qui l’a trouvé. Cruelle Lacie abhorrée qui l’a perdu. Tant qu’il était à ses côtés, amour et haine se mélangeaient et il se sentait vivre. Il se rappelait de qui il était, de ce que c’était que d’être un humain. Il sentait enfin toute l’étendue de son anomalie, la profondeur du gouffre dans lequel il était tombé. Il se sentait si sale qu’il n’osait pas ne serait-ce que frôler Lacie, de peur de la souiller comme il s’était souillé pendant huit ans. Il se dégoûtait et dans son cœur il s’en sentait rassuré, soulagé qu'il y avait encore des moments où il arrivait à être dégoûté de tant de perfidie.

Le désir de la revoir une seule fois se mua en un désir de rester à ses côtés. Rester à ses côtés pour se retrouver, rien de plus. Lacie pouvait bien épouser un autre, le traiter comme un passe-temps, il s’en souciait peu. Les souhaits de Lacie étaient les siens, ses peines étaient les siennes. Il n’aimait pas Lacie comme un homme aimerait une femme, mais comme un humain aimerait l’air qu’il respirait.

Si bien que le jour vint où il suffoqua.

« Excuse-moi, peux-tu répéter, Oswald ? »

« Lacie est morte. Je l’ai tuée. »

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit quelque chose se poser sur la paume de sa main, une boucle d’oreille remémoratrice du jour où il l’avait perdue pour la première fois sous le même ciel d’hiver. Aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres, et sans qu’il ne se rende compte qu’il avait bougé, l’homme vide s’en retourna au domaine de sa famille où il s’assit dans une pièce vide, contemplant de ses yeux vides ses mains vides qui ne tiendraient plus jamais rien car elles détruisaient tout. Il ne voyait plus le monde et le monde ne le voyait plus. Son propre père ne l'avait jamais regardé. Sa mère l’avait regardé et avait vu son père. Les gens autour l’avaient regardé et avaient vu la faute de ses parents. Lacie l’avait regardé et quelqu’un l’a vu pour la première fois. Puis Lacie est partie, et à présent, il ne restait plus rien à voir en lui.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721943) by [Maisunadokei1856](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maisunadokei1856/pseuds/Maisunadokei1856)




End file.
